Potentiometers have a physical contact that rides on a resistive element. The physical contact of the potentiometer is a point of failure for the potentiometer. This point of failure decreases the reliability of potentiometers in relation to non-contacting sensors, such as a Hall Effect sensor. Non-contacting sensors, such as Hall Effect sensors, can replace potentiometers in many applications.